


Coconut and lime

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding, a day at the beach, and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut and lime

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorry for the amount of fluff in this. Like, really sorry.

Phil and Clint were standing together, dancing.

It was cheesy, almost, the soft play of a violin somewhere, and that smell, that particular smell of wedding, flowers, and many peoples and their best perfumes, and the fairy lights. It was cheesy, and it was perfect. 

Even the ocean, close, was adding to the pictures, and it made something flutter inside Bruce's chest, like a pupae, something small, fragile. Hopeful.

"They're going to miss the cake" Tony is smiling, next to him, and nursing a glass of sparkling water. There's a tiny speck of white frosting on the corner of his lips, and again, it makes something shift inside Bruce. 

"You, on the other hand, didn't." His fingers itch, he wants to hold, he wants to taste, and to smile.

So he does.

"They're disgustingly cute, together, one has to admit." Tony tastes like coconut, and lime. He smiles again, that soft smile that is so new, only seen when they're together, safe. Working in silence, shoulders brushing. Eating breakfast in bed. Or right now, sitting on the little bench on the cliff surplombing the beach. 

"They are." Bruce answers, not letting go, keeping Tony's face next to his, kissing his temple, his jaw. "They are."

"We could..." It's swallowed in a kiss, but it's soft, and sweet. Bruce feels that thing in his chest explode, and it makes him laugh softly, because it's perfect.

"We could." Tony's eyelashes are ridiculously long, and his skin is a little too pink, probably a little burt. He looks tired, but not unhappy. 

"But not close to the ocean, my dear doctor. I can't stand the idea of our wonderful, wonderful party being ruined by the smell."

"Or the sun, uh ?" He lets his fingers follow the red skin on Tony's nape, and it definitely needs aloe. 

"Or the sun. No, our wedding will be amazing. We could go to Paris, and have them open la Madeleine for us. Or London ? How do you feel about Westminster ?" Bruce chuckles, because this will never cease to amaze him. It's fun, it's easy. It's a Tony he wants to see every day, the amazing man who offers him the world when he's sad, knowing he just needs him, talking, just like they are right now. "We could have dozens of cakes. Dozens, so no one has to pick between vanilla or chocolate. And a sundae bar, we definitely need a sundae bar. Bruce, why didn't we get a sundae bar for Clint and Phil ?"

"Hush now. We are not ruining they party with gifts."

"We are not ? Okay, we are not, then. Their loss." Tony's eyes are on the ocean, and they're almost black. It's so easy to close his eyes and put their foreheads together. "I like the ocean." It's almost a whisper. Almost lost in the heavy sound of the waves, and the violin, and the laughs coming from afar. "Why don't we spend more time like this, to the beach ?"

"We should."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on tumblr ! http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/121018638019/coconut-and-lime
> 
> nice comments and kudos are creamy coconut cake to the soul :)


End file.
